When it Rains
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily está apaixonada por James. James é um sonserino. Lily sente como se etivesse tentando fazer um felino faminto se apaixonar pela sua presa.


**Nome: When it Rains**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Type**: Romance

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **30 de outubro de 2009 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily está apaixonada por um sonserino que não é nem um pouco cavalheiro um ela... Lily sente como se etivesse tentando fazer um felino faminto se apaixonar pela sua presa.

**Capa: http:// img99 .imageshack .us/img99/8747 **

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu

* * *

**-**

**Prólogo**  
_Dia de chuva_

_-_

_

* * *

_

O dia estava particularmente chuvoso, as gotas de água que batiam contra os vidros das janelas do castelo pareciam pedras. O vento assobiava violentamente nos corredores quase desertos e apenas uma fraca luminosidade deixada escapar por entre as nuvens da forte tempestade indicavam aos habitantes do local que ainda era dia.

Em um dos corredores que dava acesso aos jardins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts encontrava-se um grupo de cinco rapazes impecavelmente uniformizados com as cores verde e prata se destacando do uniforme negro.

Três deles estavam de pé praguejando contra seres os quais chamavam de "sangue-ruim". O deles que parecia ser o líder não era muito alto, tinha os cabelos sem cor e os olhos cinza. O outro deveria ter quase a mesma altura do primeiro, porém possuía os cabelos negros repartidos ao meio: como cortinas emoldurando-lhe a face e os olhos da mesma cor. O terceiro era mais alto do que os dois primeiros, com os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel.

Havia também no local, outros dois garotos sentados no chão próximo ao portal entretidos em um jogo de xadrez, no qual as peças se movimentavam sozinhas após a ordem do jogador que lhe era afortunado.

O que estava sentado de costas para o portal da escola era extremamente pálido, com os olhos e cabelos negros, com um ar entre charme e arrogância. O que estava sentado de frente para o portal possuía belos olhos castanhos (ou seriam verdes?) e os cabelos tão negros quanto o do outro, porém na sua face reinava uma expressão desafiadora.

Então, entram no corredor três garotas que, aparentemente, estiveram tomando banho na forte chuva. A primeira delas era loira dos olhos cor de mel e tinha um ar muito simpático. A segunda a entrar tinha os cabelos castanhos médios, que por causa da água aparentava ser mais escuros, e olhos azuis turquesa. A última a entrar possuía os cabelos avermelhados que lhe caíam um pouco abaixo do ombro e olhos estonteantemente verdes, o que lhe dava a impressão de ela era um desenho animado. As roupas molhadas deixavam a ver os contornos dos corpos bem entorneados.

Elas gargalhavam gostosamente e conversavam animadas:

-E na hora em que eu escorreguei na lama? - disse a morena no que foi seguida por uma crise de risos.

-Pelo menos você não caiu de cara na poça, Mary! – disse a loira e mais uma crise de risos.

-Ninguém mandou você querer dar uma de "Aqua-woman" Lice... – retrucou a morena.

Há essa altura elas já haviam sido notadas pelos rapazes que ali estavam, e que só não haviam se manifestado ainda por causa da beleza ofuscante das moças os pegando desprevenidos.

-Amada Evans... – começou um dos garotos que estavam em pé, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

-Nem vem, Malfoy, eu não sou para o seu bico!

A cortada fez as garotas gargalharem mais ainda (se é que é possível) sendo, desta vez, acompanhadas pelos garotos que jogavam xadrez bruxo.

Malfoy pareceu não gostar de a ruiva ter feito aqueles dois seres que estiveram distraídos com o xadrez (os quais ele aparentava idolatrar) rirem dele. Ardendo de ódio ele segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

Lily não retrocedeu, lançou a ele o seu olhar mais penetrante e mais desprezível que conseguiu.

-Você é minha, Evans. – ele disse em um tom baixo.

-Quem te iludiu, Malfoy?

-Oh querida, não tente resistir a mim.

Neste momento Lily percebeu que estava sendo uma marionete de publicidade do loiro, que visivelmente, queria "fazer mídia" para os dois garotos que permaneciam sentados como se estivessem assistindo TV.

-Me desculpe caro Malfoy, mas você não satisfaz as minhas exigências.

Ao dizer isso a garota fez menção de sair só que o loiro voltou a puxá-la e desta vez foi direto ao ponto: agarrou-a. Tentando forçar a sua língua dentro da boca da ruiva, enquanto os seus braços se ocupavam em mantê-la imóvel e com o corpo friccionado contra o dele.

Lily pode ouvir exclamações comemorativas dos rapazes que presenciavam a cena. Isso a fez se sentir mal. Não que ela se importasse com o que os sonserinos pensariam dela, já que ela estava sendo agarrada. Era o fato de que eles aparentavam não se importarem com o acontecimento.

Ela não saberia dizer o porquê disso tê-la atingido daquela maneira naquele momento...

-Satisfeita Evans? – perguntou o loiro quando finalmente soltou a menina.

Com um incrível acesso de ódio e com o coração doendo (e sem saber o motivo da dor) Lily desceu o braço até a altura da cintura para pegar impulso e deu um tapa na face do sonserino que, mesmo com os trovões da tempestade, pode ser ouvido claramente pelos presentes.

No rosto do loiro ficou a marca da mão da garota e a expressão de choque: jamais pensara que uma garota magrinha como Lily Evans pudesse ter tanta força!

-Agora estou! – disse a loira em resposta a pergunta feita pelo outro antes da "bulachada".

Isso fez os dois garotos que estavam sentados gargalharem e cutucarem o amigo:

-Você realmente sabe como agradar uma mulher em Lucio? – disse o Black.

-Claro que ele sabe Sirius. O que mais pode satisfazer uma mulher como a sangue-ruim Evans do que se aproveitar de um puro-sangue? – disse o Potter como se estivesse comentando o tempo (que estava particularmente feio a essa altura!).

Os sonserinos gargalharam loucamente. Apenas o Potter continuou inalterado, permaneceu apenas com o seu típico sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

Mary Mcdonald e Alice Hansen lançaram-lhe olhares que se ele fosse uma plana ele teria secado.

A ruiva não respondeu. Na verdade ela não reagiu a "piada" feita pelo rapaz. Não é que ela não tivesse uma resposta para dar, porque ela sempre tinha! Mas ultimamente quando o olhar dela encontrava o daquele sonserino ela sentia como se ela fosse novamente uma criança incapaz de se defender. Não que ele a intimidasse, era algo maior.

Era um sentimento que ela jamais aceitaria ter por um sonserino. Principalmente por aquele sonserino que, ela sabia, nunca encostaria um dedo em uma "sangue-ruim", nem mesmo para se gabar – como o Malfoy.

Para ela se apaixonar por James Potter era como esperar carinho de um felino faminto.

* * *

**N/A: Sim, o James e o Sirius são da sonserina. E sim, eles são arrogantes e metido e filhos da Puta (com o perdão da palavra).  
Podem ficar calmos que eu não vou acabar com a Lily. Quem vai fazer isso vai ser o James... :}  
Brincadeirinha...  
Mas espero comentários para ter o segundo capítulo, Oks?  
Beijocas.  
Fui.**

**~° delly °~**


End file.
